A Whimsical Pokemon Adventure
by hyperchick
Summary: pokemon journey story about 2 trainers on their path to greatness. Don't crack on us please!!! lol


This fanfic is a reminiscence of the good old days, when pokemon was the obsession that many people gladly took part in. So looking back at our old humorously pathetic fanfics made us realize, that we wanted to write another. So this will eventually become our legacy. Please read this, and try to appreciate where the writing comes from. These words come straight from the special place in our hearts that should be in every person. The place that squeaks happily at the prospect of buying pikachu merchandise.   
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon are not ours, and if you really wanted to you could use our plot, but then wouldn't get the true experience of writing fan fiction. Please enjoy.  
  
A Whimsical Pokemon Journey  
Written by: Cara S. and Sofia N.  
  
Chapter 1: Preperations  
  
The story begins not in a small town, as many others have, but in Light City, one of the largest cities on the planet. There are so many businesses, cars, and buildings, that at night no stars can be seen. Most people take little notice of the lack of celestial bodies, but those who do are strong in heart and mind. Two such people were watching a documentary on pokemon socialization in the wild, eating pineapple upside-down cake and listening intently.  
  
The taller girl, Cara, got up to go into her kitchen. She had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and was very tan. She reached into her freezer and fridge for a carton of ice cream, and a bottle of lemon-lime soda. The other girl joined her since it was a commercial. "EW!!!!" she exclaimed when Cara started scooping chocolate ice cream on top of her glass of soda. "Do you always have to do that??" she asked loudly. Cara just shrugged are stuck out her tongue. Then Sofia, the other girl, pulled her eye down and said, "Nenner Nenner!" The both laughed at their childishness. Sofia, who was skinny, somewhat pale, and European-looking, and Cara were always having fun enjoying their childhood, from making fun of pop songs, to making up words to call each other.   
  
They were both 14, had boyfriends and on the tennis team ( having many trophies to decorate their rooms with). Sofia was a very good Irish dancer, but Cara wasn't too bad herself. They were best friends, but each had their own activities. Cara played guitar in a small band, liked to rap, and did stand up comedy. Sofia whizzed through her advanced courses, taught herself Italian, and was an active Democrat. Even though Sofia was quite bossy, and Cara could sometimes be a little unorganized, they were still a great team.  
  
As they headed back to the living room, they were disappointed to find that the documentary was over. "That was kinda cool, you know in an informative way," said Sofia. "If people were more like Grass pokemon, the world would be a better place," replied Cara, who loved her cute little plant-like critters. Before they really started talking for long, a commercial came on, informing all who were watching of the distribution of starter pokemon at the Lab .   
  
Both Cara and Sofia were anxious to leave Light town, and to start their pokemon journey, so they became excited. They had waited for a long time to get their pokemon, but last time Cara was in hospital, and Sofia decided to wait until next time to leave Light Town. That was a year past, and since then they had learned everything they could about pokemon and how to train them. Sofia's dream was to become a pokemon researcher, and Cara wanted to own her own Grass pokemon gym, just like her role model Erica. The starter pokemon would be given in a week, so they had to get ready.   
  
After that they did a little yoga, and went to bed. In the morning Sofia and Cara talked to their parents about their leaving home. Cara's mother was sad, but she was prepared to give whatever help to Cara as she was possible. Sofia's father had a similar reaction, but both of the parents were not very surprised, because as their children grew older, it was obvious that they were just itching to leave home.  
  
They spent their week shopping for the perfect poke gear, equipment, and trainer outfits, and their parents of course gave them all the money they needed on their last shopping spree in their hometown, for what could be a very long time. They wanted to leave the day they got their pokemon, so were all packed, and ready to go. They had said goodbye to all of their friends, and so when they entered the Pokemon Lab, they were ready for anything.  
  
Professor Lisa looked fondly on the two teenagers, she had seen them around quite a lot the past few years. She led them into the main room where she put three pokemon on the counter for them to choose from. Cara of course chose Chikorita, but Sofia was unsure. Professor Lisa said, "If its any help, I started out with a Totodile." Sofia smiled and that's was what she chose. Prof. Lisa gave them each their pokedexs, licenses, and a belt for their poke balls. She also ducked into her office and brought out two packages and handed one to each of them. "Here you can open them on the road, I know you want to get going. This is a little reward for helping me out here and there, and a little gift from me. Don't forget where you came from, and good luck! Keep in touch." She gave them each a hug and they were off.   
  
They each went home to grab their stuff, and say good-bye for the last time to their families. As they met up at the edge of town, they looked over their shoulders for the last look of Light City, and headed down the past in the early afternoon light.   
  
And so the saga begins. 


End file.
